Les Contes de Fairy Tail
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Les Contes de Fairy Tail est un recueil de plusieurs contes de fées avec des personnages de Fairy Tail. Il seront, du moins j'espère, détournés de façon humoristique ! Libre à vous de lire ou pas. Rating T pour langage grossier, de temps en temps.
1. Cendrillon

_**Histoire n°1 : Cendrillon Façon Fairy Tail :**_

* * *

La petite Mavis vivait heureuse avec son père dans leur demeure familiale de Magnolia. Ayant perdue sa mère très jeune, la jeune fille se sentait un peu seule, dans cette immense maison. Voulant combler le manque de sa fille, le père de Mavis décida de se remarier avec une femme d'une riche famille, Minerva, qui possédait elle-même déjà deux filles : Flare et Virgo ( sous la forme quand elle est chez le Duc Everlue ). Les deux filles, des jumelles, étaient toutes les deux très très laides. Mais pas seulement de l'extérieur, mais également de l'intérieur. Depuis ce mariage, Mavis regretta de plus en plus la décision de son père.

Malheureusement, un jour, quelque chose d'affreux arriva. Monsieur Vermillion, le père de Mavis, décéda d'une maladie grave. Très attristée par rapport à la mort de celui-ci, la jeune fille pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que derrière elle, Minerva sourit machiavéliquement avec ses deux affreuses filles. Depuis ce triste jour, Mavis était réduite à l'état d'esclavage, dormant dans le grenier et accomplissant des tâches ménagères, du lever du soleil jusqu'à tard le soir. Mais la jeune fille ne pleurait pas. Elle devait tenir bon. Car un jour, son père lui a dit :

 **\- Mavis. Les fées ne rendent visite qu'aux enfants qui ne pleurent pas. Si tu veux réaliser tes rêves, il te faut être forte, toujours relever la tête et aller de l'avant.**

Dorénavant, dix ans on passé depuis la mort de son père et Mavis est désormais très belle, ce qui attisait la jalousie de Flair et Virgo. Le matin de ses dix-huit ans, la jolie demoiselle se réveilla avec le chant d'un couple d'oiseau. Heureuse, elle se leva énergétiquement de son lit et ouvrit les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Là, elle salua le couple d'oiseau :

 **\- Bonjour Natsu ! Bonjour Lucy ! Vous savez, j'ai fais un merveilleux rêve, cette nuit.**

 **\- Oh ! Raconte-le nous !** Dit une petite voix derrière elle.

Mavis se retourna et vit deux petites souris, ces seules amis hormis les oiseaux et le chien : Warrod et Precht.

 **\- Aller Mavis !** Supplia Warrod, **racontes-nous ton rêve !**

 **\- Non. C'est un secret !** Répondit-elle en tirant la langue. **Et puis, si je souhaite qu'il se réalise un jour, il ne faut surtout pas le dire !**

Soudainement, prise dans un élan de folie sans doute, la jeune fille se mit à danser, danser, tout en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds, et commença à faire le ménage dans sa " chambre " . Elle s'habilla, aidée par ses amis Natsu et Lucy les oiseaux puis se dirigea vers la porte pour démarrer sa dure journée quand une voix s'écria :

 **\- Mavis ! Mavis !**

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnu celui qui venait de l'appeler. Il s'agissait de Yuri, une autre souris.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- J'ai trouvé une autre souris !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Mavis se dirigea vers son miroir et fouilla dans les placards. Elle sortit plusieurs vêtements puis se tourna vers son ami souris. Comprenant pourquoi, Yuri répondit aussitôt :

 **\- C'est une fille !**

La jolie demoiselle prit alors une mignonne petite robe orangée puis demanda :

 **\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?**

 **\- Dans la souricière !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Le piège à souris ?! Mais tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt !**

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et ouvrit rapidement sa porte. Elle descendit les horribles et interminables escaliers en bois à la hâte. Mais elle ne vit pas l'affreux chat de Minerva, Ivan, et Mavis lui rentra dedans, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire dévaler les deux étages restants sur les fesses ...

 **\- Aïe ...** Se dit-elle. **Maudit chat ! Pourquoi il est toujours dans mes pattes, celui-là ?! Bref, je dois vite aller sauver la souris !**

La jeune demoiselle se releva, même si elle avait mal partout sur son corps. _"Je vais avoir des bleus ..."_ Pleurnicha-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ouvrit alors discrètement la porte qui séparait les escaliers du grenier de la maison, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Là, elle passa à pas de loup devant les chambres des affreuses Minerva, Flare et la grosse Virgo. Lorsque Mavis arriva enfin dans la-dite pièce, elle prit soin de prendre doucement la souricière. La jeune fille ouvrit les barreaux et s'exclama :

 **\- La pauvre ! Elle est morte de peur ! Regardez, les amis !**

En effet, elle avait emmené tous ses amis, aussi bien les souris Yuri, Warrod et Precht que le couple d'oiseau Natsu et Lucy. Soudain, la jolie demoiselle demanda à Yuri d'aller réconforter cette pauvre créature, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée. La petite souris obéit à son ami et entra dans la cage. Au fond, la future amie de Mavis tremblait toujours.

 **\- Hé ! Je sais que t'as peur, mais faut pas !** Rassura Yuri, les mains dans les poches. (Il regarda Mavis) **Tu vois, elle ? Ben elle s'appelle Mavis et elle est troooooop gentille ! La preuve : elle est venue te délivrer !**

Même si elle n'était pas plus rassurée que ça, la nouvelle souris sortie de la souricière. A peine avait-elle posé le pied (même si on peut pas vraiment parler de pieds pour une souris ...), la petite créature fut attrapée par une main qui lui sembla géante. D'un coup, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez face à un immense œil vert !

 **\- Je m'appelle Mavis,** se présenta la fille à qui appartenait ce gigantesque œil. **Et toi je vais t'appeler ... Zera ! Tu aimes bien ?**

 **\- Oui ! J'aime beaucoup !** Répondit la souris d'une petite voix toute choupinette !

La jeune fille sortit alors la robe orange de sa poche et l'enfila sur sa nouvelle amie. Zera tourna sur elle-même puis déclara :

 **\- Je l'aime beaucoup !**

 **\- Ravie qu'elle te plaise !**

La jeune demoiselle reposa la souris à terre, puis tous se présentèrent. Mavis interrompit alors les présentation pour dire qu'elle devait maintenant s'occuper du déjeuner de sa belle-mère et de ses deux affreuses belles-sœurs. La jeune fille salua tous ses amis d'un geste de la main puis descendit vers les cuisines. Là, elle sortit du placard une gamelle avec une inscription, sans doute un prénom, mais impossible de la lire, le temps l'ayant presque effacé. Mavis ouvrit alors la porte du jardin et un très vieux chien entra. La jeune fille déposa alors la nourriture à terre et dit :

 **\- Bon appétit, Makarov !**

Ce chien avait beau être vieux, il ne fit qu'une bouchée de la gamelle. Il alla ensuite se rendormir sous la table en bois de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'occuper de Makarov, la jeune fille alla donner à manger aux poules et au coq, eux aussi ses amis. Le mâle s'appelait Jellal, et il avait une crête bleue. Les trois poules, elles, s'appelaient Meldy, Ultia et Erza. D'ailleurs, le coq à la crête bleue, s'isolait souvent avec la poule Erza au plumes rousses. Bref, Mavis leur donna leurs graines matinales. Meldy et Ultia se jetèrent dessus, se bagarrant pour être la première à bouffer. Quant au coq et à la poule rousse, ils restaient tout les deux en retrait. La jeune demoiselle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles puis retourna dans la cuisine. Une fois de retour dans la pièce, la jeune fille prépara désormais le déjeuner de Minerva, Flare et Virgo ...

* * *

Makarov dormait paisiblement sous la table. Il faisait une rêve merveilleux ! Le vieux chien était devenu un humain géant et il écrasait Ivan le chat de ses pieds immenses ! Soudainement, il fut réveillé par quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le museau. Lorsque Makarov ouvrit un œil, il vit l'horrible chat au pelage noir en face de lui. Se mettant rapidement sur ses pattes, le chien commença à grogner :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale chat ?!**

 **\- Moi ? Je viens juste t'embêter !**

Un sourire malicieux et sadique étira les babines du sale matou.

 **\- Attrape-moi si t'es pas encore trop vieux pour ça !**

 **\- Trop vieux pour ça ?! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?!**

Ivan partit en courant dans le poulailler, Makarov à ses trousses. Les deux animaux se poursuivirent longtemps entre les jardins puis retournèrent dans la cuisine. Tout à coup, la chat s'arrêta net, puis s'allongea au sol. Au dessus de lui, le chien montrait les crocs.

 **\- Mavis ! Regarde ! Makarov veut me manger !**

 **\- Makarov ! Laisse ce pauvre chat tranquille !** Grogna-t-elle

 **\- Mais, Mavis, c'est lui qui me cherchait !**

Voyant que la jeune fille ne se retournait pas, le chat continua ses plaintes. Au bout d'un moment, agacée de l'entendre pleurnicher, la demoiselle lui donna un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière train, en le faisant valser à l'autre bout du domaine.

 **\- Que je ne t'entende plus !** Hurla la jeune fille. **Mon pauvre Makarov ! Ce chat est méchant !**

Puis, une sonnette, puis deux, puis trois retentirent. On entendit ensuite plusieurs voix qui criaient :

 **\- Mavis ! Bouge-toi le cul !**

 **\- Mavis ! J'ai la dalle alors bouge tes grosses fesses !**

 **\- Mavis. Je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter !**

Sans prêter attention aux insultes, la demoiselle à la longue chevelure prit les trois plateaux de petit-déjeuner puis monta les escaliers menant aux chambres. Elle commença par celle de Flare. Cette dernière la regarda avec le regard d'une folle.

 **\- Tu m'as fais attendre, Blondasse ! Prends ces affaires là-bas et vas les laver !**

 **\- Bien Flare.**

Mavis l'écouta et prit le tas de linge sale qui traînait. Vint ensuite au tour de Virgo.

 **\- Ah ! Mavis ! Bouge-toi un peu, mon estomac va pas se remplir tout seul !**

Et comme sa sœur, elle lui demanda de prendre son linge, chose que la jeune fille fit. _"Comme si elle n'était pas assez grosse !"_ Pesta Mavis. Enfin, la jeune demoiselle arriva devant la chambre de sa belle-mère. Elle alla entrer, lorsqu'elle vit Ivan passer avant elle, un air sadique sur le visage. _"Oh non ! A cause de ce chat, je vais avoir deux fois plus de tâches ménagères !"_ Pleura-t-elle intérieurement. La jeune fille entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa belle-mère, elle s'exécuta sur-le-champs ! Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, une femme d'âge mûr, avec de longs cheveux bruns lui fit face. De son regard perçant, elle lui intima l'ordre d'entrer.

 **\- Alors comme ça, tu as marché sur Ivan et tu l'a envoyé dans le jardin à coup de pied ? Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?**

 **\- Oui, Mère.**

 **\- Et pour couronner le tout, Mavis, tu te permets de nous apporter le déjeuner en retard. Donc, venant s'en maintenant aux tâches ménagères. Tu devras balayer toute la maison et le jardin ; tu devras laver toutes les pièces de la demeure ; nettoyer les tapis ; faire les lits ; laver nos vêtements ; nous faire à manger pour le déjeuner et le souper. Ah oui, tu devras aussi nettoyer les vitres.**

 **\- Encore ?! Mais j'ai déjà fait tout cela hier.**

 **\- Alors recommence !**

 **\- Bien, Mère.**

Mavis sortit de la chambre, un air sombre sur le visage. Aujourd'hui encore, sa journée risquait d'être longue ...

* * *

La jeune fille nettoyait le parquet de l'entrée, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva rapidement et courut ouvrir ... lorsqu'elle se fracassa la figure par terre ... la deuxième fois de la journée ...

 **\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal !** Pleura-t-elle, les larmes faisant comme des fontaines.

La sonnette sonna une seconde fois.

 **\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'arrive !**

Mavis se releva, faisant attention à ne pas tomber cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un groupe de six personnes trop chelou se tenait devant elle. Il y avait une fille déguisée en ange, un homme avec une cicatrice sur l'œil droit et qui avait pour animal de compagnie un cobra, un homme au visage carré, un homme blond se tenant à quatre pattes comme un chien, une autre fille habillée de plantes et de fleur et un ... travesti ? Effectivement, cet homme là portait du mascara et du rouge à lèvres violet.

 **\- Je peux vous aider ?** Demanda la jolie demoiselle, très étonnée

 **\- Pardon, on s'est trompé !** Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Et tout les êtres étranges partirent tous en même temps. _"D'accord ..."_ pensa-t-elle. Mavis referma la porte et voulut se remettre au travail, lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

 **\- Encore ?! Mais pourquoi ils me dérangent tous aujourd'hui ?!**

La jeune fille à la longue chevelure ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Cette fois-ci, une jeune fille aux cheveux verts se présenta à elle.

 **\- Suis-je bien au domaine Vermillion ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien. Je suis la messagère Jade, du palais royal. Et voici une invitation pour vous et toutes les jeunes filles vivant ici.**

 **\- Une invitation pour quoi ?**

 **\- Je vous laisse lire !** Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle partit. Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Mavis regarda mieux l'enveloppe que la fameuse Jade venait de lui donner. En y regardant de plus près, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un courrier royal ! La jeune fille devait impérativement prévenir sa belle-mère ! Retournant dans le manoir, la jeune demoiselle se dirigea vers la salon où les trois horribles femmes prenait le thé en ce moment même. _"Je vais me faire crier dessus"_ Se dit-elle. Bien qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait, la jeune fille toqua quand même.

 **\- QUOI ?!** Hurla Minerva.

Mavis entra délicatement puis annonça :

 **\- Une messagère royale vient de me donner ceci.**

La jeune demoiselle lui montra la lettre. Aussitôt, elle lui fut arrachée des mains par une de ses demi-sœur, la rousse.

 **\- Le Prince doit sans doute vouloir m'épouser !** S'écria-t-elle

 **\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Flare ! Il veut sans doute m'épouser moi !** Cria à son tour la grosse Virgo, tout en lui prenant la lettre des mains

 **\- Vu comme tu es grosse, jamais il ne t'épousera !**

 **\- Les filles. Calmez-vous.**

Minerva prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Restée dans son coin, Mavis ne disait mot. La mère des deux filles se tournèrent vers elles puis annonça :

 **\- Le Prince Zeleph organise un bal ce soir ! Toutes les jeunes filles en âge de se marier y sont invitées !**

Soudainement intéressée, la jolie Mavis s'exclama alors :

 **\- Si toutes les jeunes filles pouvant se marier sont invitées, cela veut dire que moi aussi !**

Flare et Virgo la dévisagèrent un instant, puis se mirent à rire comme des cruches.

 **\- Les filles, ne vous moquez pas,** les reprirent leur mère. **Mavis a totalement raison. Après tout, elle est elle aussi en âge de se marier.**

 **\- Alors, cela veut-il dire que je peux moi aussi y aller ?!**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Aller, va préparer ta robe.**

 **\- Oh ! Merci, Mère !**

Toute contente, Mavis sortie de la pièce en sautillant, sous les yeux ébahis de ses affreuses demis-sœurs.

 **\- Mère ! La blondasse ne va tout de même pas y aller ?!**

 **\- Hin ! Hin ! Bien évidemment que non !**

* * *

Mavis retourna dans sa "chambre" toute contente. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Precht, Warrod, Yuri et Zera assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, admirant la vue sur le château. La jeune fille les rejoignit et demanda :

 **\- Alors, Zera, tu t'entends bien avec les autres souris ?**

 **\- Oui !** Répondit-elle sur-le-champs, **ils sont tellement sympa ! Les oiseaux aussi sont sympa ! Natsu m'a même emmené faire un tour en volant sur son dos !**

 **\- Ravie de l'entendre !**

Mavis les laissa alors et commença à chantonner. Là, elle se dirigea vers un vieux coffre puis en sortit une très vielle robe rose et blanche. La jeune fille sortit ensuite un livre sur la couture et commença les réajustements de la robe. Intriguée, Zera s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Parce que ce soir, je vais au bal du Prince Zeleph !**

 **\- Le Prince Zeleph ?!** S'exclamèrent les trois autres souris

 **\- Ben oui !**

Mavis allait reprendre lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de Flare et Virgo l'appeler en hurlant. _"Ma robe attendra"_ se dit-elle. Et le jeune demoiselle descendit voir pourquoi elles s'obstinaient à l'appeler.

* * *

Les quatre souris regardèrent Mavis partir, une mine triste sur le visage.

 **\- Si ça continue comme ça, Mavis n'ira jamais à ce bal ...** commença Precht

 **\- Hein ?! Ben pourquoi ?!** Demanda Yuri

 **\- Mais t'es vraiment con, toi ! Parce que ses demi-sœurs ne lui laisserons aucun répit !** Expliqua Warrod

 **\- Aaaaaaaaaaah ...**

Restée en retrait, la petite Zera eut soudain une idée lorsqu'elle vit la robe et le modèle de robe que voulait son amie. Elle annonça alors :

 **\- Et si on lui faisait sa robe ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous !**

 **\- T'oublie un détail : on sait pas coudre !** S'écria Warrod

 **\- Peut-être pas vous, mais moi , oui ! Appelons les oiseaux ! Ils pourront sans doute nous aider !**

Zera se dirigea vers la fenêtre et appela le couple . Ils arrivèrent tout les deux, puis la souris exposa son plan.

 **\- Hé ! On pourrait demander à Mirajane et Luxus de venir pour nous aider !** Proposa Lucy

 **\- On non ... Pas cette commère de Mira !** Se lamenta Natsu, mais sa petite amie fit signe de ne rien attendre et partit les chercher

 **\- Toute aide est la bienvenue !** S'exclama Zera.

La mignonne petite souris se retourna alors vers ses autres amis souris. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tout les trois le museau dans le bouquin de Mavis. Avec un petit sourire, Zera rejoignit Yuri, Precht et Warrod. Une fois devant le livre, la petite souris fit alors la liste dans sa tête de ce qu'ils allaient avoir besoin.

 **\- Voilà, les garçons, je sais comment vous allez vous rendre utile !**

 **\- Vraiment ?!** Demanda Yuri

 **\- Oui. Allez me chercher : du tissu rose ; un ruban blanc ; un nœud blanc ; du fil rose ; un bouton blanc. Et ... Pour l'instant, ça sera tout.**

 **\- D'accord ! A nous trois, ça devrait aller vite, pas vrai les gars ?!** S'exclama Yuri

 **\- Oui, bien sûr ...** Répondit Warrod, pas vraiment convaincu.

Malgré tout, les trois souris s'exécutèrent et allèrent chercher ce que Zera leur avait demander. En passant par les trous de souris, les trois amis arrivèrent bien vite dans l'immense salon. Pour commencer, ils trouvèrent un bout de tissu rose, sans doute laissé là par Flare. Par chance, Mavis n'était pas encore passé pour ranger ! Puis, plus loin, les souris prirent une bobine de fil rose, et encore plus loin, quelques boutons blancs, ensuite, ils virent plusieurs ruban blanc entassés et ils en prirent un, pour enfin terminer par un gros noeud blanc. Ayant trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient, Yuri, Warrod et Precht, se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur nouvelle amie. Une fois revenus à la "chambre" de la jeune fille, ils donnèrent toute leur trouvailles à Zera.

 **\- Merci !** Leur dit-elle. **Maintenant, les oiseaux et moi allons pouvoir faire notre travail !**

 **\- Pouvons-nous faire autre chose ?** Demanda Precht

 **\- Hum ... Oui ! Il nous manque encore le collier de perles ! Vous pouvez aller m'en chercher un ?**

 **\- Pas de problème !** Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Et les voici qui repartirent de nouveau vers la grande salle. Une fois arrivés, les trois amis remarquèrent le chat qui dormait en plein milieu de la pièce, le fameux collier de perles entre les pattes ! Enfin, presque tous l'avait remarqué ...

 **\- Yuri ! Reviens ici, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu vois pas qu'y a Ivan ou quoi ?!** Tenta de prévenir Warrod

 **\- Trop tard, il est trop loin, il t'entendra pas ...**

 **\- On fait quoi, alors ?**

Precht eut un sourire en coin.

 **\- Si le chat se réveille, ça pourrait être drôle, non ?**

 **\- Ouai t'as raison !**

Les deux souris restées en retrait s'assirent et attendirent que quelque chose d'amusant se produise. Effectivement, Yuri s'approcha trop près de l'horrible chat pour prendre les perles, et celui-ci le remarqua. D'un bond, Ivan se réveilla et se lécha les babines à la vue de la belle friandise qui se trouvait en face de lui. Pris de peur, la souris essaya de s'enfuir. Commença alors une mini course poursuite dans la pièce. Yuri courut en faisant un grand cercle et hurlant à ses amis de bien vouloir lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne bougea. Toujours derrière son repas, Ivan courrait pour le rattraper. Mais d'un coup, sa vue commença à vaciller, et il tomba à la renverse. Le chat venait de s'évanouir car il avait le tournis !

 **\- Ha ! Comment je lui ai réglé son compte à cet enfoiré de chat ! Il a rien compris !** Se vanta Yuri

 **\- Hé ! Yuri ! Pourquoi tu traîne encore ?! On a les perles alors on se dépêche maintenant !** Cria Warrod derrière lui

 **\- Comment ça, on a les perles ?! Pourquoi c'est toi qui les as ?!**

 **\- Ben, pendant que tu distrayait Ivan, nous on a attrapé les perles. T'es un bon appât en fait !** Plaisanta Precht

 **\- Quoi ?!**

* * *

Après avoir terminée son travail en plus, Mavis remonta dans le grenier, très triste. En effet, sa robe n'était même pas terminée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller au bal. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille soupçonnait sa belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs de l'avoir faite travailler encore plus. Attristée, la jolie demoiselle entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle songea alors à voix haute :

 **\- De toute façon, je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller. Ça doit sûrement être ennuyeux. Et puis autant, Zeleph est très très moche ... Non ... Il doit être si beau !**

Une larme alla couler le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de joie de ses amis derrière elle :

 **\- Regarde Mavis ! On a fini ta robe !**

Effectivement, quand elle se retourna, la jeune fille put voir la somptueuse robe qu'elle voulait faire. Surprise, elle alla remercier ses amis un par un en leur offrant à tous plein de bisous !

 **\- Je ne vous remercierait jamais assez ...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave,** dit Zera. **Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'essayer !**

 **\- Oui. Tu as raison !**

Mavis se dirigea vers sa robe et l'enfila, avec l'aide de Zera, Lucy et Mirajane. Les deux oiseaux l'aidèrent ensuite à mettre le collier de perles. Maintenant, la jeune fille était fin prête et elle pouvait rejoindre Minerva et des deux demi-sœurs. Elle descendit les escalier, en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer sa robe et le tout en criant :

 **\- Attendez moi !**

Les trois affreuses femmes se retournèrent en entendant les cris de Mavis. Minerva ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-elle put avoir une robe de bal alors qu'elle a passé toute sa journée à faire des tâches ménagères ? Ses deux horribles filles n'en revenaient pas, elles non plus !

 **\- Je peux venir avec vous, finalement.** Dit Mavis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Minerva la toisa d'un œil mauvais. Soudain, quelques détails sur la robe de la jeune fille attira son attention. Avec un sourire sadique, elle se tourna vers sa fille rousse et s'exclama :

 **\- Très joli, ce tissu rose. Il ne te rappelle rien, Flare ?**

Cette dernière s'approcha de Mavis et, ayant compris ce que sa mère voulait dire, elle se mit à déchirer sa robe, sous prétexte qu'elle lui avait volée. Puis, Virgo remarqua le collier à son cou. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait du sien, la grosse fille aida sa sœur à déchirer la robe de bal de la pauvre jeune fille. Voyant qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à faire de plus, les deux sœurs jumelles se dirigèrent vers la porte.

 **\- Je te laisse comme ça, Blondasse. Mais tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver demain matin, lorsque nous rentrerons.**

 **\- Ouai.** Acquiesça Virgo.

Et elles sortirent. Minerva empoigna la poignée de porte et adressa ces dernières paroles :

 **\- Bonne soirée, Mavis.**

Et sa belle-mère partie à son tour. D'une violente rage mélangée à de la tristesse, la jeune demoiselle s'enfuit dans le jardin, en larmes. Mavis alla se réfugier près de la fontaine, endroit où elle allait souvent lorsqu'elle était petite. Ses amis, ayant entendu ses pleurs, la rejoignirent. Il y avait les quatres souris et le chien, Makarov. Zera, qui ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses larmes, alla pleurer près de son amie.

 **\- Excuse-moi, Mavis. C'est à cause de moi ...**

 **\- Non.** Dirent alors Precht, Yuri et Warrod, en même temps. **C'est nous qui sommes allé chercher tout les objets pour faire ta robe.**

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop absorbée par ses pensées. La jeune demoiselle voulait tellement rencontrer le Prince Zeleph, même s'il était laid. Et puis maintenant, elle pleurait. Cela signifiait que jamais elle ne verrait de fées de sa vie. Mavis venait de montrer une preuve de faiblesse. Mais, tout à coup, une petite forme blanche apparue au dessus de la jeune fille. Cette "forme" se mit alors à parler :

 **\- Mavis. Tu as été suffisamment forte tout au long de ta vie. Il est maintenant temps pour moi d'apparaître devant toi !**

La blonde releva la tête et chercha la personne qui venait de parler. Elle vit alors une petite fille, vêtue d'une robe orange et des cheveux bleus voler à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne volait pas comme les oiseaux. Non. Elle volait comme une fée, car elle possédait de petites ailes de papillon transparentes dans son dos.

 **\- Êtes-vous ... Une fée ?** Demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix tremblante

 **\- Oui. Je m'appelle Levy. Et toi, tu es Mavis, c'est ça ?**

L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait vraiment une fée devant elle ! Levy sortit alors une petite baguette magique et demanda :

 **\- Je peux réaliser n'importe quel souhait ! Alors, que veux tu ?**

 **\- Aller au bal du Prince Zeleph !** S'écria-t-elle sans hésiter

 **\- D'accord. Alors, dans ce cas, on va commencer par préparer tout ce qu'il faut. Hum ... Je sais ! Le carrosse !**

Levy agita sa baguette magique en l'air et cria :

 _ **\- FAIRY TAIL : CARROSSE !**_

Ce fut alors qu'apparue un immense carrosse d'argent. Mavis n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

 **\- Ensuite** , continua la fée, **il te faut des chevaux ! Hum ... je sais ! Je vais utiliser ces quatre souris là-bas !**

 **\- Heu ... C'est de nous qu'elle parle la folle ?** Chuchota Yuri à l'oreille de Warrod

 **\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Bref ...**

Levy agita de nouveau sa baguette magique dans l'air.

 _ **\- FAIRY TAIL : TRANSFORMATION DE SOURIS EN CHEVAL !**_

Aussitôt, les quatres amis furent transformés en cheveux d'un magnifique pelage blanc et ils furent harnaché au carrosse. Même si elle était émerveillée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. La petite fée réfléchit de nouveau à ce qui pourrait lui manquer ...

 **\- Ah oui !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Un conducteur !** _**FAIRY TAIL : TRANSFORMATION CHIEN EN CONDUCTEUR !**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Makarov se transforma en un petit homme vieillot.

 **\- Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Tu peux y aller !**

 **\- Hum ... non je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose.**

 **\- Attend ... Carrosse, chevaux, conducteur, fille, robe ... non je n'ai rien oublié !**

La fée regarda attentivement la tenue de Mavis. Elle fit une drôle de grimace et annonça :

 **\- Tu as vraiment de drôle de goût vestimentaire ! Crois-moi, ce sera pas dans cette robe que t'iras draguer le Prince ! Assez parlé, laisse moi faire !**

Levy, comme pour les autre fois, agita sa baguette en l'air.

 _ **\- FAIRY TAIL : ROBE DE PRINCESSE !**_

Mavis fut alors entourée d'une énergie jeune pâle qui l'aveugla. Lorsqu'elle put rouvrir les yeux, la jeune fille découvrir une splendide robe rouge très décolletée ... N'y avait-il pas moyen de changer ? Non parce que ... ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise ... Mais non, tant pis. La jolie demoiselle souleva alors sa robe pour voir ses chaussures. Et elle fut très étonnée.

 **\- Dites, Mademoiselle la fée ... Je vais à un bal alors pourquoi je porte des patins à glace ?**

 **\- Tu comprendras une fois au château.**

 **\- D'accord. Bon alors il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez.**

La jolie demoiselle alla monter, lorsque la petite fée l'en empêcha.

 **\- J'ai oublié de te dire un truc important !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ben c'est que ... je m'en souviens plus ... Ah si ! Tu dois rentrer avant les douze coup de minuit !**

 **\- Pourquoi minuit ?** Demanda Mavis

 **\- Ah .. euh ... parce que ... hum ...**

 **\- Hou hou ! Levy !** Fit soudainement une voix masculine.

La petite fée se retourna et vit son petit copain, Gajeel, en caleçon avec un fouet à la main.

 **\- T'es bien longue, ma Crevette !**

 **\- J'arrive Gajeel !**

Et sans même dire au revoir, la fée partie ... _"D'accord ... Trop bizarre ces fées !"_ Pensa Mavis, avant de monter dans le carrosse qui l'emmènera au château.

* * *

Le carrosse était maintenant arrêté. Quelqu'un arriva pour lui ouvrir la porte et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Mavis ! L'homme, un gars aux drôles de cheveux verts, devint rouge à la vue de belle demoiselle. Lui tendant une main pour l'aider à descendre du carrosse, l'homme ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. La jeune fille lui prit la main et descendit. Après qu'elle eut réussie à se mettre sur ses pieds et à marcher, parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, marcher avec des patins c'est pas terrible, la jolie demoiselle entra dans le palais. Certes, elle vivait dans une belle demeure, mais jamais Mavis n'avait vue d'endroit pareille ! Des gardes postés à toutes les entrées, des tapis rouges de velours, des lustres d'or et de diamants ! Après avoir admirer l'intérieur du château, la jeune fille se mit en quête de trouver la salle de bal. Heureusement pour elle, les gardes lui avaient poliment indiqué où elle se trouvait. Et là, son pire cauchemar se trouvait devant elle : des escaliers ! Effectivement, Mavis repensait à l'expression : jamais deux sans trois ... Vous vous souvenez ? Elle était déjà tombée deux fois, aujourd'hui ! Bref, s'agrippant comme elle put, la jolie demoiselle atteignit enfin la salle de bal. Et là, elle comprit. La raison pour laquelle elle portait des patins. La salle avait été complètement transformée en patinoire ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille posa un pied sur la glace. Puis deux. Elle avança, ne regardant pas où elle allait. Puis, soudain, deux voix près d'elle retentit :

 **\- ATTENTION !**

Mavis fut renversée par deux garçon, qui visiblement dansaient ensembles. Les deux garçons, un blond et un brun, s'excusèrent. Ils l'aidèrent ensuite à se relever. La jeune fille fit alors la connaissance des deux garçons : le blond s'appelait Sting, et le brun Rogue. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il y avait des garçons au bal ? Le Prince Zeleph avait-il aussi invité des garçons ? Alors, Zeleph était ... bisexuel ?! La jeune fille se dit alors que ses chances pour le conquérir devenait de plus en plus minces, dans ce cas là ... Puis, Mavis continua son chemin. Elle parcourra la salle du regard. Elle vit soudain, ses deux affreuses demis-sœurs. _"J'espère qu'elle ne m'ont pas vue !"_ Pria-t-elle. La jolie demoiselle regarda alors dans leur direction. Elle remarqua alors trois grands sièges. Un étaient occupés par un homme brun, sans doute le Roi, car il donnait la main à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui se trônait à côté de lui, sans doute la Reine. Mais alors, celui restant, était-il celui du Prince ? Sans doute, mais il demeurait inoccupé pour l'instant. _"Génial. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le Prince ..."_ Pensa la jeune fille. Puis, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui rentra dedans et Mavis tomba une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille dévala à l'être bout de la salle sur les fesses ! La demoiselle renversa alors une autre personne, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter. _"Mince ..."._ La personne qu'elle venait de faire tomber portait un costume noir et était brun. Il ne s'agissait ni du Roi, ni de Rogue. Ce garçon avait le regard vide et murmurait des choses bizarres comme : **" C'est cool la mort. J'aimerais bien mourir."** Confuse, Mavis s'excusa sur le champs et l'aida à se relever. Ce fut alors que lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main que le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa transe. Il l'attrapa.

 **\- Merci.** Dit-il. Vous être très belle. **Comment vous vous appelez ?**

 **\- Mavis.** Répondit-elle

 **\- D'accord. Je suis le Prince Zeleph.**

 **\- Vous être le Prince Zeleph ?!** S'écria-t-elle, attirant le regard de tout le monde

 **\- Mavis, je t'aime.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Mais on vient de se rencontrer !**

 **\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Ben viens, on va parler dans les jardins.**

 **\- D'accord ...**

Franchement, il était très très direct, ce Prince ! Certes, la jeune fille espérait le séduire, mais qui aurait cru qu'il serait sous son charme dès le début ?! Zeleph l'emmena alors dans les jardins. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près d'une rivière. Mavis le regarda. Elle devait rêver ! Elle, Mavis, en tête à tête avec le Prince ! Puis, elle remarqua l'endroit qu'il regardait sur son corps. Vraiment, la demoiselle aurait dû demander à Levy se changer de robe.

 **\- Hé ! Sale pervers !**

 **\- Ça va ... De toute façon, y a rien à voir ...**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

Et hop ! Une claque ! Se souvenant qu'il s'agissait du Prince, cette dernière s'affola :

 **\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardonnez-moi !**

 **\- Vas y fiston ! Vu comme elle tape, s'en est une pour toi !**

 **\- Oui, Zeleph. Monsieur Grey à raison !**

 **\- Juvia, arrête de m'appeler Monsieur Grey !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!**

Énervé, le Prince leva ses mains en l'air et cria : _**Explosion de la Mort que tue !**_ Et dans une explosion noire, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Roi Grey et

* * *

de la Reine Juvia.

 **\- Attends, tu viens de tuer tes parents ?!**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils sont juste assommés.**

 **\- Ah. Bref, pourquoi la salle de bal est un patinoire géante ?!**

 **\- Tu viens du pays ou quoi ?!** S'écria Zeleph. **Tout le monde dans le royaume est au courant que mon père est un fan des patinoires artistiques !**

 **\- Ah. OK.**

 **\- Bref.**

Là, un long, très long silence s'ensuivit. Personne n'aurait parler. Voyant l'heure qu'il était, Mavis se dit qu'elle devait vite partir. En effet, dans cinq minutes, il serait minuit ! Mais, Zeleph l'en empêcha.

 **\- Mavis, ferme les yeux.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mais ferme les yeux, j'te dis !**

 **\- D'accord ...**

La jeune fille ferma donc les yeux. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne saura pas ce soir-là. Le premier coup de minuit venait de retentir. _"Mince ! Je dois partir !"._ Sans dire un seul mot au Prince, elle courut en direction de la sortie, abandonnant ses patins sur la route. Ben ouai, c'est quand même mieux de courir sans, non ?!

* * *

Mavis se réveilla de nouveau par le chant des oiseaux. Elle venait de faire une merveilleux rêve ! En effet, la jeune fille avait rêvé avoir passé la soirée avec le Prince Zeleph. Or, c'était impossible car elle n'avait pas put s'y rendre. Et aussi, quel rêve farfelue ! Aucun Roi, pas même celui de Fiore, ferait de sa salle de bal une patinoire olympique, si ? Puis, Mavis se leva et, empotée comme elle est, trébucha sur un objet laissé par terre. Il s'agissait d'un patin à glace. _"HEIN ? C'était pas un rêve ?!"_ Oui. Elle se souvenait, maintenant, la jolie demoiselle, en s'enfuyant à minuit, avait abandonné l'un de ses patins. Mais ... pourquoi ne s'était-il pas envoyé comme les autres affaires ? Parce qu'il manque l'autre ? Mouais, c'est moyennement convainquant ! Bref, elle ne tarda pas à faire comme si de rien n'était et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Minerva ouvrit la porte avant elle.

 **\- Où étais-tu, hier soir ?** Demanda-t-elle, furibonde

 **\- Ici. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, vous vous rappelez ?**

 **\- Ne joue pas aux petites prétentieuses avec moi, Mavis !**

Minerva claqua la porte sèchement et un bruit de clef qui tourne dans une serrure se fit entendre. Sa belle-mère venait de l'enfermer !

 **\- Non ! Laissez-moi sortir !** Hurla-t-elle.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Certes, au moins elle fera plus le ménage, mais elle est seule maintenant ? Et si elle passait par là fenêtre ? Non, c'était bien trop haut ! Mais, il y avait toujours les oiseaux ! Mavis siffla et quatres petits oiseaux de couleur différentes viennent la voir. La demoiselle reconnu Natsu, qui était d'une couleur rose incroyable, Lucy qui était d'une couleur jaune presque doré puis Mirajane, la colombe qui l'avait aidé à enfilé sa robe le soir dernier. Par contre, le dernier, un oiseau jaune avec une cicatrice sur l'œil droit, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ses amis lui apprirent qu'il s'agissait de petit copain de Mira, Luxus. Bref, Mavis vit donc extirpée de sa chambre par les quatre oiseaux. Lorsque la jeune fille toucha le sol, elle put apercevoir un carrosse princier. Le Prince était-il ici ? Pour en savoir plus, la jolie demoiselle écouta par la porte d'entrée ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Mavis reconnu alors la voix de Zeleph. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il faisait essayer son patin à toute les jeunes filles du royaume. _" Mais il est vraiment débile, celui-là ! Il se rappelle même plus ma tête ou quoi ?!"_ S'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. Prise d'une violente colère, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et dévisagea Zeleph.

 **\- Alors comme ça, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?!** Hurla-t-elle

\- Non. T'es qui ?

 **\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Prince. Ce n'est qu'une simple domestique et elle n'a plus vraiment les idées en place, tellement elle est tombée dans sa pitoyable vie.**

 **\- On s'en fiche ! Je suis une jeune fille, j'ai donc le droit d'essayer !**

 **\- D'accord !**

Zeleph s'approcha d'elle et lui fit essayer le patin. Effectivement, il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il allait aussi bien ! Puis, comme pour se justifier, Mavis sortit l'autre patin.

 **\- Mais oui, je me souviens de toi ! Tu es la planche à pain !**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

Et hop ! Une claque !

 **\- Oh non ! Je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi Zeleph !**

 **\- Oui ! Mavis, je me souviens de toi !**

Et c'est ainsi que le Prince emmena sa dulcinée jusqu'à son château. Minerva , Flare et Virgo furent d'abord enfermés puis guillotinées sur la place publique. Enfin, Zeleph et Mavis se marièrent et eurent aucun enfant, parce que Zeleph était stérile.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Fin de l'histoire ! J'espère, vous avoir fait rire ou même sourire ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire :)_


	2. La Petite Sirène

Pour ce conte de fée, le couple mis en avant est le couple ErzaXJellal. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Histoire n°2 : La Petite Sirène Façon Fairy Tail :**_

* * *

Il était une fois, un océan. Sous cette immense étendue d'eau vivait poissons, poulpes, sirènes et autre animaux marins. L'océan était dirigé par une seule et même personne, de la race des sirènes : le Roi Makarov. Ce Maître possédait cinq filles. Voici leurs noms : Lucy, une sirène à la queue de poisson rose et aux cheveux blonds ; Levy, une sirène à la queue de poisson orange et aux cheveux bleus ; Wendy, aux longs cheveux bleus-violets à la queue de sirène bleue ; Jubia, une sirène aux cheveux bleus azur ondulés et à la queue de sirène de même couleur ; et pour finir Erza, à la longue chevelure écarlate et à la queue de sirène verte. Le Roi Makarov aimait beaucoup ses filles, à tel point qu'il en devenait quelques fois sévères, mais c'était pour leurs biens. Mais la plus âgée, Erza, ne supportait pas la façon dont son père la collait tout le temps, et elle le lui faisait savoir ! C'était ce qui engendrait le plus de disputes, dans la palais des fonds marins. Bref, l'histoire commence maintenant.

* * *

Seule avec ses deux poissons-chats Happy et Lily, Erza s'entraînait au maniement des épées qu'elle avait trouvé une fois, dans la carcasse d'un bateau venant du monde des humains. D'ailleurs, c'était à cet endroit là que le sirène faisait ses exercices. Personne, à part ses amis, n'était au courant d'où elle se trouvait en ce moment-même. Mais la jeune femme s'en fichait. Elle voulait être libre de ses mouvements, au moins une fois par jour. De leur côté, Happy, le poisson-chat bleu, se disputait avec Lily, le poisson-chat noir.

 **\- Erza ne devrait pas être ici ! Imagine un peu la réaction du Roi quand il l'apprendra !** Tonna Lily

 **\- Erza fait ce qu'elle veut ! Et puis, le Roi ne sera même pas au courant !** Répondit Happy

 **\- Nous vous en faites pas moi !** Assura la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate. **Je n'ai peur de rien. Pas même de mon père. Et puis, quand je suis ici, je me sens bien.**

Erza repartit alors s'entraîner, sous le regard désespéré du poisson-chat noir. Puis, soudain, un énorme bruit retentit. Tous arrêtèrent leurs activités pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ayant peur, Happy alla se réfugier près de la sirène, laissant Lily tout seul. Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement.

 **\- Pff ! Vous avez vraiment flippé pour rien, ma parole !** S'exclama le poisson-chat noir.

En fait, jamais il n'aurait dû parlé ! Tout à coup, un requin blanc immense avec une balafre sur l'œil droit jaillit du bateau échoué et les attaqua.

 **\- C'est Luxus !** S'écrièrent les trois amis en même temps.

En effet, ce requin blanc était très populaire dans le royaume sous-marin, car il anéantissait tout sur son passage, et bouffait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Lily nagea tant bien que mal vers Erza pour échapper à ce vil requin. Cette dernière se prépara à attaquer et dit :

 **\- Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mes compétences !**

D'un bond, ou plutôt d'un coup de nageoire, la jeune femme fut propulsée en avant vers Luxus. D'un seul coup d'épée, elle parvint à pourfendre le requin blanc en deux.

 **\- Ouai ! Erza, t'es vraiment la meilleure !** S'écria Happy, très heureux de ne pas avoir été mangé par Luxus.

La sirène à la queue de poisson verte vit alors quelque chose briller dans les entrailles du requin. Intriguée, elle alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune femme prit alors l'objet. Il y avait une longue ficelle reliée à deux gros ronds noirs avec des piques. _"Sans doute un objet humain,_ pensa Erza. _Je devrais lui montrer pour qu'il me dise de quoi il s'agit !"_ La jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate déclara alors à ses amis qu'elle devait aller à la surface. Lily marmonna quelque chose comme : _" Si le Roi l'apprend, elle et morte !"_ Mais Happy et lui la suivirent tout de même. A la surface, Erza plissa les yeux. Elle le cherchait. Puis, elle le vit, perché sur un rocher parlant à une allumette. La belle sirène l'appela et le rejoignit.

\- Erza ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai rapporté un autre objet, est-ce que tu peux me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

La sirène donna ce qu'elle avait trouvé au dragon, car oui, elle était amie avec un dragon. Après l'avoir examiné, celui-ci répondit :

 **\- Il s'agit d'un Zik-Zik.**

 **\- Un Zik-Zik ?** Répéta Erza

 **\- Oui. Un Zik-Zik.**

 **\- Et à quoi ça sert ?** Demanda Happy, visiblement curieux

 **\- A écouter de la musique.**

 **\- De la musique ...**

Erza eut le regard dans le vague. _"De la musique ... Oh merde !"._ La sirène s'empressa de reprendre le Zik-Zik au dragon.

 **\- Merci Natsu, mais je dois absolument y aller ! Happy, Lily ! Vite !**

 **\- Heu ... De rien ?**

* * *

Erza se tenait devant le Roi Makarov, visiblement en colère. En effet, il la sermonnait.

 **\- Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton spectacle de chant débile !** Hurla la rousse. **Je ne sais même pas chanter, de toute façon !**

 **\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! Vas dans ta chambre ! Tout de suite !**

 **\- Ouai, c'est ça ...** Murmura la jeune femme, levant les yeux au ciel, enfin plutôt vers la surface.

La sirène se rendit donc dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa petite sœur, Wendy. La sirène à la queue bleue regarda sa sœur d'un air inquiet. Quant à sa grande sœur, elle, la regardait méchamment.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Devant la petite voix toute mignonne de sa petite sœur, l'expression de colère sur le visage d'Erza se radoucie.

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Wendy.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Et si on parlait un peu ?**

 **\- Si tu veux !**

Bizarrement, en présence de ses petites sœurs, la sirène à la queue verte n'était plus du tout la même. En fait, comme elles avaient perdue leur mère très jeune, toute ses sœurs la considéraient comme leur maman. Et puis, d'après Makarov, elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Autant au niveau caractère que physique.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Erza à sa petite sœur

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai passé toute la journée avec Carla et puis j'ai fait le spectacle de papa. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'y était pas ?**

Face à cette question, la jeune femme redevint cette sirène froide et avide de liberté.

 **\- Parce que je ne sais pas chanter.** Répondit-elle sèchement.

 **\- Ah.**

Wendy ne chercha pas plus loin.

 **\- Au fait,** commença sa grande sœur pour changer de sujet, **comment ça se passe avec Roméo ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais ... heu ... C'est quoi cette question ?!**

 **\- Je te taquinais un peu !**

Devint le visage rouge de sa sœur, Erza ria aux éclats. Mais elle devait se l'avouer, il s'agissait d'un rire forcé. Et le deux sœurs discutèrent de tout et de rien ensemble. Wendy fini par s'endormir sur sur sœur, cette dernière lui caressant délicatement ses cheveux bleu-violet. Elle aussi, alla sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, quand une voix la fit sursauter. Il s'agissait d'Happy.

 **\- Erza ! Erza !** L'appelait-il. **Tu veux bien venir avec moi à la cachette, j'aimerais te parler.**

 **\- Oui, d'accord.**

La jeune Sirène déposa Wendy dans son lit coquillage et suivis son ami poisson-chat jusqu'à leur endroit favori. En fait, il s'agissait d'une grotte où Erza exposait toute ses trouvailles du monde des humains. Sa collection s'amplifiait jour après jour. D'ailleurs, elle devait aussi exposé sa toute nouvelle découverte, le Zik-Zik d'après Natsu le dragon de feu. Mais la majeure partie de la grotte était remplie d'armes et d'armures qu'elle avait put trouver.

Happy se dirigea vers le centre de la grotte puis regarda la surface de l'océan. Il s'expliqua alors :

 **\- Bon, voilà. Je suis amoureux de Carla, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire ...**

Carla, il s'agissait du poisson-chat de sa petite sœur Wendy.

 **\- Eh bien ... Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment douée en terme d'amour.**

 **\- Oui, je sais. Mais comme tu es ma meilleure amie, je voulais que tu sois au courant.**

Erza lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle aussi, Happy était pour elle son meilleur ami. Soudain, la sirène releva la tête et vit quelque chose de gros passer à la surface. Intriguée, la jeune femme alla voir, accompagnée de son poisson-chat bleu. Arrivée à la surface, Erza huma de l'air frais de la nuit. Puis, tout à coup, elle entendit comme une explosion. À côté d'elle, Happy, lui montra le ciel d'un air effrayé ! Effectivement, il y avait des explosions de plusieurs couleurs différentes.

 **\- C'est joli.** Dit la sirène. **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'un truc aussi beau.**

 **\- D'accord, puisque c'est toi qui me le dit ...**

 **\- Je me demande ce que c'est ...**

 **\- Ce sont des Boum-Boum** ! Affirma une voix derrière elle.

Erza se retourna et vit son ami Natsu le petit dragon rouge aux cheveux roses virevolter au dessus de l'eau. Heureusement qu'il était là ! Que ferait-elle son ami savant ? Même si, entre nous, il est plus stupide qu'autre chose ... Bref ! La jeune femme remarqua alors le bateau non-loin d'eux. Elle s'y approcha discrètement (c'est à dire en faisant des bond de vingt mètres au dessus de l'eau ...) et regarda par une embrasure ce qu'il s'y passait. La sirène put voir des gens qui dansaient, riaient et buvaient. Elle les observaient, curieuse. Apparemment, les gens sur ce bateau fêtaient quelque chose ! Les yeux d'Erza se posèrent sur le plus bel homme qu'elle n'aie jamais vu ! Il était grand, avec des cheveux bleus en batailles, et un tatouage rouge sous l'œil droit. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une personne importante. La jeune femme soupira d'admiration. De un : elle pouvait contempler le monde des humains ; et de deux : elle venait de trouver le plus beau de tout les humains ! Erza s'imagina alors humaine dans les bras de cet homme ... Mais fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées par Natsu et Happy qui venaient de la rejoindre.

 **\- Erza ? Pourquoi tu fais la même tête que si tu voyais des fraises ?** Demanda le poisson-chat bleu

 **\- Happy a raison : tu baves !**

 **\- Quoi ? Oh merde !**

La jeune femme essuya vite fait le coulis de bave qui descendait le long de son menton. Ce fut alors que l'homme qu'elle fixait depuis un bon moment, s'approcha d'eux mais ne les vit pas.

 **\- Prince Jellal !** Dit alors une voix de femme

 **\- Que se passa-t-il, Ultia ?**

 **\- Votre gâteau d'anniversaire vient d'arriver !**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est un gâteau à quoi ?**

 **\- Aux fraises, comme vous les préférez, Messire.**

Les yeux de Jellal se transformèrent alors en cœur, tout comme ceux d'Erza. Mon dieu, venaient-ils vraiment de dire : FRAISES ?! Le Prince prit alors des airs de gamins et se dirigea en sautillant vers le-dit gâteau aux fraises. La femme qui venait de l'appeler découpa une part et la donna à Jellal.

 **\- A votre anniversaire, mon Prince !**

Le Prince l'attrapa et alla porter le gâteau à sa bouche lorsqu'un orange retentit. Le temps pouvait-il vraiment changer en seulement deux secondes dans ce monde ou quoi ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, Jellal, ne voulant pas abandonné son gâteau, tomba à la mer à cause de la tempête. L'ayant vu, Erza se précipita sur lui et le ramena sur la plage la plus proche. Voyant qu'il ne respirait pas, la sirène lui fit du bouche à bouche, en profitant bien évidement pour l'embrasser, la petite coquine ... Nan mais sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment qu'Erza allait faire ça ?! Non, bien sûr que non ... Ben si en fait ! Bref, alors que Jellal ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme retourna dans les mer pour rejoindre son ami Happy. La sirène se cacha derrière un rocher pour espionner le Prince. Il reprit ses esprits et regarda autours de lui. L'homme au tatouage rouge courut alors vers la mer et cria :

 **\- Temps de merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m'enlèves mon précieux fraisier !**

 **\- Oooooooh ... J'aurais dit la même chose que lui !** Chuchota Erza pour pas se faire entendre

 **\- Ah ouai, aussi, merci à la belle meuf qui vient de me sauver la vie !**

 **\- Prince Jellal ! Vous parlez encore tout seul !** S'exclama une voix de femme.

Le Prince fut rejoint par deux femmes, une brune, qui n'était autre que Ultia et un fille aux cheveux roses.

 **\- Ah ! Ultia ! Meldy ! Vous allez bien !**

Et ils repartirent tout les trois on ne sait où, pour faire on ne sait quoi ... Je sais à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers ! Non mais, franchement ... Bref ! Erza, restée derrière son rocher, devint rouge. Le Prince venait de dire qu'il la trouvait belle ! Happy, derrière elle, rigolait aux éclats.

 **\- Erza est amoureuseuh !**

 **\- N'imp ... N'importe quoi !** Bafouilla la jeune femme

 **\- Hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuseuh !**

 **\- On devrait rentrer !** S'empressa de dire la sirène pour changer de sujet.

* * *

Erza rentra dans son palais, toute heureuse, à la grande surprise de ses quatre autres sœurs.

 **\- Erza ?! Tu chantonnes ?!** S'étonna Lucy

 **\- Jubia trouve que tu as un drôle de comportement.** Affirma la-dite Jubia

 **\- On croirait que tu viens de lire un livre super passionnant !** Dit Levy qui, pour une fois, avait sortie la tête de son bouquin

 **\- Tu es rouge, Erza,** rigola sa petite sœur Wendy.

Toutes les cinq rigolèrent alors de bon cœur. Franchement, elle ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à ses sœurs !

 **\- Puisque que vous êtes mes sœurs, j'imagine que je peux vous le dire. Mais vous gardez ça pour vous !**

 **\- Oui !** Affirmèrent-elles, toutes en même temps

 **\- Voilà. Je suis amoureuse.**

 **\- De qui ?!** S'empressa de demander Lucy

 **\- Il s'appelle Jellal.**

 **\- Oooooh !**

 **\- Bon, je vous laisse, les filles !** Dit Erza, partant chercher son compagnon de toujours, Happy.

* * *

Les deux amis se dirigeaient vers leur grotte secrète. La sirène devait dire un truc en secret à son meilleur ami. Mais, en arrivant, ils découvrirent que le rocher bloquant l'entrée n'était pas à sa place.

 **\- Happy, c'est toi qui a oublié de fermer ?** Demanda la jeune femme rousse à la chevelure écarlate

 **\- J'allais te demander la même chose ...**

Inquiets, les deux amis entrèrent. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent de marbres. Makarov se tenait dans la grotte, attendant sa fille d'un air sévère. Tout autour de lui, toute les trouvailles d'Erza et Happy jonchaient le sol, quelqu'un les avait tous détruits. Aussi bien les objets que les armes et les armures. La haine se lisant dans son regard, la sirène toisa son père d'un œil sévère. Sans rien dire, elle s'enfuit, voulant cacher ses larmes. Alors la jeune femme nagea, nagea, aussi loin qu'elle le put. Épuisée, elle s'arrêta sur un rocher entouré d'algues de toutes les couleurs possibles. Erza ne pleurait pas. Elle hurlait et frappait du poing. Elle détestait son père plus que tout ! Tout à coup, l'eau devint plus froide et plus foncée. Une forme se dessina devant elle. Il s'agissait de la terrible sorcière Minerva.

 **\- Ton père est vraiment têtu, non ?**

 **\- Vous êtes, la sorcière des Mers, Minerva.** S'exclama Erza

 **\- Oui. C'est exact. Et je connais bien ton père. Il n'est qu'un sale égoïste qui ne comprend rien au bonheur de sa fille. Mais moi, je te comprends. Je peux réaliser ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde : devenir humaine et rester avec ce beau Prince.**

 **\- Vous parlez du Prince Jellal ?**

 **\- Oui.** Affirma la sorcière. **Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, en échange.**

 **\- Quoi ? Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour être avec lui !**

 **\- En premier, ta voix.**

 **\- Ma voix ? Vous pouvez la prendre, je l'a déteste !**

 **\- En second, toutes tes armes et armures.**

 **\- Prenez-les, après tout, toutes mes armes et armures sont en pièce, maintenant ...**

 **\- Et enfin, je te pose une dernière condition : TU NE DOIS PAS MANGER DE FRAISES !**

 **\- Ne pas manger de fraises ?! Mais c'est juste impossible !** S'exclama la jeune femme

 **\- J'en déduis que tu n'es pas prête à faire de sacrifice pour ton cher petit Prince.**

 **\- J'accepte.**

 **\- Bien. Je dois aussi te dire que tu n'as que trois jours avant de redevenir une sirène. Si tu ne parviens pas à embrasser ton Prince avant le délais imparti ... Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Tu verras.**

 **\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Allez ! Transformez-moi, maintenant !**

En seulement un claquement de doigt, la sorcière, qui en fait ressemblait à un poulpe, changea Erza en humaine. Puis, tout autour d'elle devint noir ...

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur la plage où elle avait laissé Jellal. Erza regarda ses nageoires ... Ou plutôt ses jambes maintenant ! Elle n'en croyait pas ! Elle était devenue humaine ! La jeune femme au cheveux écarlates essaya de se relever, mais ses nouvelles jambes tremblaient. Comment pourrait-elle retrouver son Prince, comme ça ? Tant pis, elle allait ramper ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Erza essaya d'avancer ... Sans succès. Bon, franchement, ramper dans du sable, c'est pas facile ! Enfin, je sais pas en fait, j'ai jamais essayé ... Bref, reprenons l'histoire ! La jeune femme voulut hurler pour qu'on vienne l'aider, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. _"Ah, oui. J'ai plus de voix, c'est vrai ..."_ Se rappela-t-elle. Ce fut soudain qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le sable. Quelqu'un arrivait en courant vers elle. Erza releva la tête. C'était lui. C'était le Prince Jellal ! Il courait dans sa direction ! Une fois en face d'elle, le jeune homme au tatouage rouge s'accroupit et aida la jeune femme à se relever.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

Erza secoua affirmativement la tête. Bon, pour l'instant, aucun problème, s'il lui suffisait d'hocher simplement la tête pour répondre. Sauf, qu'arriva la question qu'elle redoutait le plus :

 **\- D'où venez-vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

 **\- ...**

La jeune femme essaya de prononcer son prénom mais aucun son ne sortit, encore une fois. Maudite Minerva ! Elle chercha un moyen de lui dire son prénom, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Jellal la fixait bizarrement. Erza baissa les yeux et constata que ... Elle n'avait aucun vêtement ... Écarquillant les yeux, elle le gifla pour ne rien lui avoir dit !

 **\- Aïe ... Ça fait mal !** Se plaignit-il.

Une jupe bleue avec un chemisier blanc tomba alors du ciel. Levant la tête, elle put voir son ami Natsu le dragon rouge. Ah, la, la ... Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Il n'était pas si débile que ça finalement ... Erza demanda au Prince de se retourner avec des gestes le temps qu'elle enfilait ses nouveaux vêtements. Quand elle eut finie, Jellal se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

 **\- Waouh ! Vous êtes vraiment belle !**

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues.

 **\- Bon, alors je vais essayer de deviner comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ... Voyant voir ... Hum ... Lucy ? Jubia ? Levy ? Wendy ? Toujours pas ?!**

Alors ça, c'était drôle ! Le Prince venait de sortir quatre prénoms, et tous appartenait à ses sœurs. Serait-ce qu'une simple coïncidence ?

 **\- Je vois pas ...**

 **\- Erza !** Siffla une voix derrière lui.

En tout cas, elle l'avait reconnue ! Il s'agissait d'Happy ! Alors, son meilleur ami allait vraiment l'aider pour conquérir le cœur du Prince !

 **\- Alors, vous vous appelez Elza ?**

La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse fit une drôle de tête et bougea sa main de façon à lui exprimer qu'il y était presque.

 **\- Erza ? Non, impossible ...**

Erza lui prit alors les mains et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Donc, votre prénom est Erza. Bien. A mon tour. Je suis le Prince Jellal. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à mon château, le temps que vous vous y reposiez.**

* * *

Erza eut droit à un bon bain chaud et des vêtements digne d'une Princesse. Elle était face à un miroir et la jeune femme se regarda attentivement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En effet, elle s'était toujours imaginée dans une tenue plus guerrière si elle devenait humaine. Mais bon, pour l'instant, la rousse devra s'en contenter. A côté d'elle, une dénommée Meldy, celle qu'elle avait vue aux côtés de Jellal le jour du naufrage, lui souriait.

 **\- Vous très belle, Mademoiselle Erza.**

Ne pouvant pas parler, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire. Vint ensuite une autre femme, une brune cette fois, qu'Erza reconnue de suite. Il s'agissait d'Ultia.

 **\- Le Prince Jellal souhaite votre présence pour le repas.** Dit-elle à la rousse.

Cette dernière affirma d'un signe de tête, et se rendit à la salle à manger en compagnie d'Ultia et Meldy. La femme au cheveux rose indiqua une chaise autour de la table et Erza s'assit, attendant son hôte. Les deux autres jeunes femmes se retirèrent, la laissant seule. Elle admira alors la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur l'océan. Le reflet du soleil couchant se reflétait magnifiquement sur l'eau. La rousse repensa alors à ses sœurs, toujours au palais. Comment allaient-elles réagir quand elles apprendront sa disparition ? Et son père ? S'il faisait fouiller tout l'océan pour la retrouver ? Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Apparemment, ils se disputaient. L'un avait des cheveux noirs et l'autre blanc. En voyant le regard furieux d'Erza, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent net.

 **\- Eh, c'est elle la nouvelle ?** Demanda le blanc

 **\- Ouai, je crois.** Répondit le Brun

 **\- Ah, vous êtes tous là !**

Le Prince Jellal arriva. Il sourit à la jeune fille et regarda ensuite les deux garçons.

 **\- Ils ne t'ont pas embêtée, j'espère ?**

Erza secoua la tête de façon négative.

 **\- Bien. Ces deux petits monstres, ce sont mes frères !** Dit-il en leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Le brun, c'est Grey et le blanc, c'est Léon.

 **\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Erza !** S'exclama le blanc

 **\- Bienvenue parmi cette famille de dégénérée !** Accueillit le brun.

 _"Famille de dégénérée ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par là ?"_ Se demanda la rousse. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit. Grey et Léon avaient tout les deux prit leurs aises, en se déshabillant complètement et Jellal, qui avait un peu trop bu, posait ses pieds sur la table en chantant une magnifique chanson :

 _ **\- PEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA PIG !**_

Suivit des bruits de cochons. (Désolée, mais avec mon petit frère qui regarde tout le temps, y a que ça qui m'est venu à l'esprit) Il fut très bientôt rejoint par ses deux petits frères. Oui, vraiment, pour une famille princière, c'était plutôt bizarre, comme spectacle. Arriva ensuite le moment du dessert. Une servante arriva avec un magnifique gâteau aux fraises ! Erza bavait devant tant de splendeur, mais ... Elle ne pouvait pas en prendre. La jeune femme regarda alors Jellal, montra le gâteau, sa bouche, puis fit "non" du doigt.

 **\- T'aime pas ?!** S'exclama-t-il

Que pouvait-elle répondre face à ça ? Si Erza répondait "oui", le Prince lui en voudrait à vie, car il adorait les fraises. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par l'intervention de Léon :

 **\- Je sais ! T'es allergique !**

La rousse sauta sur l'occasion pour affirmer.

 **\- Allez ! Tope là ! On est deux !**

Erza sourit et tapa dans la main du blanc.

 **\- Hé ! On est trois, m'oublie pas, le moche !**

Erza sourit encore plus et tapa dans la main de Grey cette fois-ci.

 **\- Quand vais-je rencontrer LA fille qui adore les fraises ?!** Se lamenta Jellal.

La jeune femme eut comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. La garce ! Minerva savait qu'il voulait une fille qui adorait les fraises ! Quand elle la retrouvera, elle lui fera payer !

* * *

Erza n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, le premier jour. En effet, elle a passé la nuit à apprendre à écrire sur du papier humain. Pourquoi ? Ben pour communiquer. Elle va pas passer sa vie (enfin les trois jours, non deux maintenant) à faire des hochement de tête positif et négatif ! Alors, maintenant, la jeune femme va écrire. Et puis, l'alphabet était le même, il suffisait juste de s'habituer et l'encre et à la plume humaine.

La rousse regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, et on pouvait entendre les domestiques qui démarraient déjà dans leurs activités. Elle se leva et son tour et se dirigea vers le miroir. La jeune femme regarda plus précisément son visage. Et ... Rien. Aucune cernes. Bon, ben voyons le bon côté des choses, personne ne saurait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ! Erza prit ensuite une brosse à cheveux et se coiffa. Elle vit ensuite plusieurs robes dans les armoires de sa chambre, mais aucune ne l'intéressait vraiment. La rousse aurait bien voulu une armure. Alors elle chercha. Mais rien. Tant pis. Elle remarqua alors la jupe et le chemisier qu'elle portait lors de sa rencontre avec Jellal. La jeune femme s'y était sentie à l'aise, pas comme dans les robes. Elle décida donc de porter ça.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait en fait de Jellal.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** Lui demanda-t-il

Erza se dirigea vers le bureau, sortit du papier et de l'encre puis écrit. _**"Bien et vous ?"**_

 **\- Oui, merci.** Répondit Jellal avec le sourire. **Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, tu sais.**

La jeune femme affirma d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit que tu savais écrire ?**

 _ **"Je n'y avais pas pensé."**_

 **\- Ah. Je dois avouer que moi non plus. Bref, je pars en promenade ce matin avec mes frères, tu veux venir ?**

 _ **"Oui, sans problème."**_

 **\- Super, tu peux visiter le château, en attendant.**

 _ **"D'accord"**_

Jellal repartit, le sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, Erza fondait d'amour. _"Aussi beau qu'un fraisier !"_ Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans le château du Prince, la rousse remarqua plusieurs armures dans un couloir. Sans se faire remarquer, elle s'y engouffra. Erza s'arrêta devant la première armure qu'elle voyait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Bien. Trèèèèès bien. La jeune femme prit alors soin de ne prendre que le buste et les chaussures. Par chance, l'armure ne s'effondra pas. Elle mit alors le buste en argent par dessus son chemisier et changea ses bottes marrons pour les bottes en acier. _"Voilà qui est mieux !"_ Et Erza continua tranquillement sa visite. Elle tomba alors sur la chambre du Prince. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'était pas là.

 **\- T'es du genre curieuse, toi, non ?**

Elle se retourna vivement. Jellal était derrière elle. Il souriait.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Sympa, ton armure.**

La rousse esquissa elle aussi un sourire.

 **\- J'allais justement te chercher. Tu veux toujours venir avec nous ?**

Elle secoua la tête positivement.

 **\- Alors suis-moi. Mes frères attendent dehors. On ferait mieux de vite aller avec eux. Quand j'ai le dos tourné, ils en profitent toujours pour se battre !**

Jellal rigolait. _"J'adore autant son rire qu'un fraisier !"_ Rigola intérieurement la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate. Le Prince la prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers l'entrée du château. Et comme l'avait prévu le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, Grey et Léon se bagarraient. Le brun semblait avoir le dessus sur son frère, mais ils furent vite séparés par leur grand frère.

 **\- Vous me faites honte, tous les deux ! Et dire que vous êtes Prince ! Je plains le jour où l'un de vous deux monteras sur le trône du royaume de Fiore !**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'en ville s'était bien passé. Personne n'avait osé ouvrir le bouche pour parler. Même pas les deux petits frères de Jellal. D'ailleurs, celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, le regard sévère. Pourquoi ? La jeune femme ne le savait pas. Tandis qu'elle regardait les paysages qui l'entouraient. Tout était si beau et nouveau pour elle ! Le long silence fut enfin troublé par la voix de Jellal :

 **\- Nous sommes arrivés. Grey, Léon. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Mais ne provoquez aucune émeute !**

 **\- T'inquiète pas !** Répondirent-ils en même temps, se dirigeant vers le petit village.

Le Prince se tourna alors vers Erza.

 **\- Tu veux rester avec moi ou visiter la ville toute seule ?**

Il sortit de son long manteau noir de quoi écrire. Jellal avait vraiment pensé à tout !

 ** _"Je veux rester avec toi."_**

 **\- D'accord, alors viens !**

Le jeune homme l'emmena alors sur la grande place, très animée aujourd'hui. Effectivement, c'était un jour de marcher. Erza s'émerveillait à tout ce qu'elle voyait. On aurait dit une petite fille ! Main dans la main, ils se rendirent ensembles au centre de la grande place. Un orchestre jouait un morceau entraînant.

 **\- Une danse ?** Proposa Jellal.

La jeune femme allait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas danser, mais le Prince la força à danser avec lui, sans son avis. Il l'a faisait tourner, tourner, tourner et encore tourner. Erza ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes ! La rousse tomba alors subitement sur le jeune homme. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Puis, un étrange désire s'empara d'eux. Leurs visages se rapprochaient. Bientôt, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher. Mais ils furent interrompus par des cris :

 **\- Revenez ici, bande de chenapan !**

 **\- Vite, Léon, dépêche-toi ! Il va nous rattraper !**

 **\- Hé ! Je te signal que c'est moi qui porte presque tout !**

Une bourrasque brune et blanche passèrent devant eux. Jellal se releva bien vite, oubliant Erza toujours au sol.

 **\- Grey ! Léon ! Revenez ici !**

Et le Prince partit lui aussi à leur poursuite. La jeune femme était toute seule, par terre, la rouge aux joues. Elle avait faillit l'embrasser ! Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire maintenant ? Rentrer ? Mais si Jellal revenait et qu'il la cherchait ? Erza ne perdit néanmoins pas son sang froid. La jeune femme se leva doucement et partit dans la même direction qu'eux. Mais, contrairement à eux, elle marchait. Tant pis si cela lui prendrait du temps. Ses jambes lui faisait toujours mal et elle tanguait de temps en temps, alors pas question de courir !

Erza fini par arriver au bord d'un lac. Jellal, Grey et Léon étaient là aussi. Apparemment, le grand frère sermonnait les petits.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait, encore, tout les deux ?!** Questionna-t-il

 **\- On voulait juste s'amuser ...** Répondit Léon, le regard baissé

 **\- Vous trouvez ça amusant de voler votre peuple ?! Dois-je vous rappelez qui nous sommes ?!**

 **\- On sait !** Cria Grey

 **\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Grey !**

La jeune femme assistait à la scène en retrait. Elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Elle remarqua alors une femme, grande, vieille, avec des cheveux roses aux côtés de la famille royale.

 **\- Maintenant rendez ce que vous avez prit à la dame !**

 **\- Oui, grand frère ...**

Les deux garçons redonnèrent ce qu'ils avaient volés c'était à dire des ... balais ? Ils avaient vraiment volé des balais ?!

 **\- Pfft ! Je déteste les enfants !** S'exclama le vieille dame en reprenant ses balais

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mes frères, Madame Polyussica ...**

 **\- Heureusement pour vous deux que vous êtes des membres de la famille royale !**

La dite Madame Polyussica repartit en direction de la ville en murmurant à ses balais un truc du genre : **"Est-ce que ces vilains garnements vous on fait du mal ?"** Vraiment bizarre, cette vieille ... Alors que la rousse la regardait partir, les deux petits frères de Jellal lui sautèrent dessus !

 **\- Erza !** Crièrent-ils en même temps.

 **\- Pourquoi tu étais sur Jellal, tout à l'heure ?** Demanda Léon

Elle rougit. Dis comme ça, c'était plutôt bizarre ! La jeune femme était juste tombée, rien de plus !

 **\- Erza est tombée sur moi.**

 **\- Ah. On croyait que vous faisiez des trucs de grands,** dit Grey.

Jellal se tapa la tête. Ses frères sont décidément irrécupérables !

* * *

C'était le soir et, après un bon repas, Erza se reposait sur le balcon de sa chambre, appréciant l'air nocturne. Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais fut vite dérangée par une voix qu'elle connaissait.

 **\- Alors, Erza ! Comment ça se passe ?**

Devant elle se tenait Natsu, le dragon rouge. Elle haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle répondre, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler ?

 **\- Ah. Si tu t'inquiète pour Happy, sache qu'il va bien et qu'il attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience !**

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis lâcha un bâillement.

 **\- T'es fatiguée ? Bon, alors je te laisse. A demain pour ton dernier jour ! On est tous avec toi ! D'ici là, fais un bon gros dodo !**

Natsu déploya ses minuscules ailes et s'envola ... Avant de magnifiquement s'écraser dans les jardins du château. Erza leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Pas très doué pour un dragon ! Sur les conseils de son ami, Erza alla se coucher. Effectivement, demain allait être une dure journée.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates fut réveillée subitement par quelqu'un qui toquait aux portes fenêtres de son balcon. C'était encore Natsu. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant, des fois ! Erza se leva et ouvrit au dragon. A peine la porte ouverte, il en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu y es arrivée !**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

 **\- Le Prince vient d'annoncer au peuple entier qu'il allait se marier !**

Là, son cœur battit la chamade. Jellal venait d'annoncer qu'il allait se marier, et ça serait sans doute avec elle ! La rousse se fit la plus belle possible rapidement et courut rejoindre son Prince. Néanmoins, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir dans les bras d'une autre ! Cette femme, brune, avec des yeux noirs, lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ne se faisant pas remarquée, elle écouta un bout de leur conversation avec Ultia, la conseillère du jeune homme au tatouage rouge.

 **\- Etes-vous sûr, Prince Jellal ?**

 **\- Je l'ai toujours dit. Lorsque j'aurais retrouvée celle qui m'avait sauvée, la nuit du naufrage, je l'épouserais. Et c'était elle !**

 _" Mais ... C'est qui t'es sauvé, Jellal ! Pas elle ! Tu ne te souviens donc même plus du visage de celle qui t'a sauvé la vie ... ? "_ Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Erza s'enfuit sans être vue. Du moins, le croyait-elle. La jeune femme alla pleurer sur son lit.

 **\- On sait que c'est pas elle qui a sauvé notre frère !** Affirma un voix derrière elle.

La rousse se retourna et vit Léon et Grey. Elle sécha rapidement les larmes sur ses joues.

 **\- Ouai. On sait que c'est toi.** Dit Grey.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment le savaient-ils ?

 **\- Jellal nous racontait tout le temps que celle qui l'avait sauvée était rousse. Enfin, elle avait des cheveux écarlates,** expliqua le blanc

 **\- Et vu comme il te regarde, c'est obligé que ce soit toi !** S'écria Grey. **Donc, maintenant, on va virer cette pouffiasse de Minerva !**

 **\- Tu veux dire, la tuer ?** Demanda Léon, avec un sourire complice

 **\- Exactement !**

Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruel à seulement dix ans ! Bref, c'était pas ça le plus important. Pourquoi cette sorcière de Minerva était-elle ici ?! Tant pis. En fait, c'était plutôt bien qu'elle soit là ! En mourant, elle allait surement lui redonner sa voix, et elle s'expliquera avec Jellal !

 **\- Alors, Erza ? Prête à reprendre la place qui te reviens de droit ?!**

Elle fit un hochement de tête avec un sourire démoniaque.

* * *

Erza, Léon et Grey, tout trois armés de couteaux de cuisines, s'avançaient vers la chambre où se préparait la future mariée. Dans leurs beaux costumes, les deux frères entrèrent dans la pièce, cachant leur arme dans leur dos. Minerva se retourna et leur fit un grand sourire.

 **\- Oh ! Mais voilà les deux petits frères de mon Jellal !**

 **\- Maintenant !** S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux garçons sautèrent sur l'affreuse femme et lui assénèrent des coups de couteaux dans le ventre. Minerva tomba à terre, pissant le sang ! Vint alors au tour d'Erza, qui prit son couteau puis celui de Léon. Elle s'installa sur torse en sang et place les deux couteaux sous sa gorge. _"Meurs, salope !"_ Jura-t-elle dans sa tête, ne pouvant toujours pas parlé. La rousse trancha alors sa gorge. Ce fut à ce moment là que Jellal entra dans la pièce.

 **\- Pourquoi je suis ici, déjà ?**

 **\- Jellal !** S'écria Erza

 **\- Erza ! Mais tu parles !**

 **\- Oui ! J'ai retrouvé ma voix !**

La jeune femme lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Après réflexion, Jellal lui avoua qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre dans l'océan. Grace aux pouvoirs du Roi Makarov, le Prince devint une sirène et se maria avec sa dulcinée. Et, contrairement à ses parents adoptifs, Zeleph et Mavis, ils purent avoir de nombreux enfin !

* * *

 _Personnellement, je ne l'ai trouvé beaucoup d'inspiration pour rendre ce récit drôle, mais bon ... Si vous avez rit ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'est déjà pas mal ! Bref, pour le prochain, le thème sera_ La Belle au Bois Dormant _et le couple mis à l'honneur sera ... Vous verrez bien !_


	3. La Belle Aux Bois Dormant

**_Pour ce conte de fée, le couple mis en avant est le couple JubiaXGrey. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Histoire n°3 : La Belle Au Bois Dormant Façon Fairy Tail :_**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans le royaume de Fiore, un Roi prénommé Makarov et une Reine appelée Polyussica. Tous deux vivaient heureux mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Les deux souverains firent donc venir un dragon qui, d'après des les rumeurs, savait lire l'avenir. Lorsqu'il eut vent de la demande du couple royal, le dragon s'était rendu rapidement au château. Il fut accueilli comme il se devait par le Roi et la Reine.

 **\- Natsu, toi, le dragon qui sait lire l'avenir.** Commença Makarov, **nous avons une requête à te faire.**

Sur le bord des larmes, le Reine parvint tout de même à parler :

 **\- Nous n'avons pas encore d'enfant et nous avons peur pour le Royaume de Fiore ! Je vous en prie, sauriez-vous nous dire quand allons-nous avoir un enfant ?**

 **\- Laissez-moi réfléchir ...**

Natsu croisa les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Votre gosse va naître en été.**

 **\- Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes ?!** Tonna le Roi, mécontent de la manière dont il s'adressait à eux

 **\- Certain. Au pire, si j'aurais mentit, vous me ferez butter en place publique !**

 **\- Il suffit ! Sortez immédiatement de mon château !** Hurla Makarov

 **\- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! La déco est moche et je parle pas de l'odeur ! Pouah ! C'est dégouttant ! Ça sent grave le vieux ici !** Se plaignit le dragon, se pinçant le nez

 **\- SORTEZ !**

* * *

Et, effectivement, quand vint l'été, la Reine Polyussica donna naissance à un magnifique bébé ! Pour fêter cela, tout les habitants du Royaume furent conviés. Pour exprimer leurs joies, tout les loyaux sujets de Fiore avaient apportés des présents pour la Princesse. Le Roi invita même un ami du Royaume voisin, le Roi Silver Fullbuster ainsi que son fils Grey, alors âgé de dix ans seulement. Les deux amis arrivèrent même à conclure un futur mariage entre les enfants. Grey, intrigué par le berceau, s'approcha. Il fit une drôle de tête en voyant le bébé.

 **\- J'ai vraiment devoir me marier avec ça ?**

 **\- Tu verras mon grand, elle sera beaucoup plus jolie lorsqu'elle aura grandi !** Affirma Silver.

Le père et le fils s'éloignèrent un peu, pour laisser place aux prochaines personnes qui venaient voir la petite Princesse. Trois petites étincelles, une rouge, un verte et un bleue, apparurent. Les trois fameuses étincelles vinrent se poser devant le berceau royal. Il s'agissait en fait de trois belles fées. La Première, toute de rouge vêtue, s'approcha la première du berceau. Elle sortit sa baguette magique.

 **\- Oh la la ! Ma pauvre ! Il faut vraiment que je t'arrange !**

La rouge s'éclaircit un peu la gorge.

 **\- Moi, Erza, te fais le don de la beauté ! Tu feras tomber tout les hommes avec ton physique de rêve, tu verras !**

 **\- Bouge ton cul, Erza ! C'est à mon tour maintenant !** Cria la fée toute de verte vêtue.

La fée à la chevelure rouge se tourna vers la blonde qui venait de lui parler.

 **\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !** Hurla la fée rouge avec un air menaçant

 **\- Heu ... Je viens de te dire : Douce fée Erza, pourrais-tu bien me laisser la place ?**

 **\- Je préfère ça !**

La fée à la chevelure écarlate laissa place à la fée verte. La blonde se plaça devant le bébé royal et l'examina de ses grands yeux noisettes.

 **\- Purée ! Qu'elle est moche ! T'as eu raison de lui offrir la beauté à cette pauvre enfant ! Bref c'est à mon tour de t'offrir quelque chose !**

Levant sa baguette, la blonde prononça ses quelques mots :

 **\- Moi, Lucy, te fais le don d'une jolie voix ! Tout les hommes deviendrons fou en l'entendant !**

Une pluie d'étincelle verte tomba sur la petite Princesse.

 **\- Et voilà !** Dit Lucy avec un clin d'œil. **Levy, c'est à toi !**

La petite fée bleue s'avança timidement vers le bébé. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire puis allait prononcer quelques mots quand un éclair noir retentit. Une femme en costume de démon arriva et s'approcha du bébé. Le Roi et la Reine, horrifié par cette étrange apparition, se levèrent d'un coup.

 **\- Alors, comme ça, vous ne m'invitez pas ?!**

 **\- C'est parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici !** Cria la fée verte

 **\- Pff ! Même ces misérables trois petites fées ont été invitées ?!**

 **\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de misérables petites fées ?!** Tonna Erza

 **\- Sort d'ici, sorcière !** Cria le Roi Makarov

 **\- Moi, aussi, j'ai un présent pour la petite Princesse.** Dit-elle sans prendre en compte l'ordre du Roi

Le femme démone s'approcha du berceau et regarda l'enfant. Contre toute attente, elle se tourna vers les invités.

 **\- Moi, Mirajane le démone, te fais la promesse que, le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, tu rencontreras l'amour de te vie et tu en tomberas follement amoureuse et tu en mourras ! Mouah ! Ha ! Ha !**

La démone repartit comme elle était venue, c'est à dire dans un éclair noir. Tous été horrifié de ce que venait faire Mirajane. Certes, elle était connue comme étant LA démone de l'amour, mais à ce point là ! Bref, il restait encore la petite fée bleue !

 **\- Levy, tu crois pouvoir arranger quelque chose ?** Demanda Lucy

 **\- Oui, je pense ...**

La bleue s'avança vers le berceau et prononça :

 **\- Moi, Levy, je te fais la promesse que tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie à ton seizième anniversaire, mais tu ne mourras pas. Tu sombreras juste dans un profond sommeil, où seul un véritable baiser te réveillera !**

Tous étaient attristés par l'affreuse malédiction lancée à la petite Princesse. Le Roi ordonna que tout le monde sorte du château, à l'exception des trois fées. Même Silver et Grey avaient dû partir. Une fois tout les invités partis, le Roi s'adressa aux fées :

 **\- Je vous en supplie. Emmenez notre petite Jubia avec vous mais ne lui parlez pas de ses origines avant son seizième anniversaire.**

 **\- Si sont sont vos ordres, alors nous les acceptons.** Déclara Erza.

Polyussica, qui tenait sa fille, la confia à la plus petite des trois fées, Levy.

 **\- Nous vous faisons confiance.** Dit-elle.

Les trois fées prirent la petite fille et partirent sans dire un mot.

* * *

Plusieurs années ont passés, maintenant. Comme prévue, Jubia, rebaptisée Aqua par les trois fées qui d'ailleurs se faisaient passer pour leur marraines, devenait chaque année de plus en plus belle. Elle possédait également une voix enchanteresse. Bref. Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille a 16 ans. Elle descend doucement les escaliers de la petite chaumière dans la forêt pour aller chercher quelque chose à bouffer car elle avait trop la dalle. Une fois dans la cuisine, Jubia (ou plutôt Aqua, je m'y pers moi !) remarqua un panier rempli de fruits. La jeune demoiselle s'y approcha lentement, désirant croquer un de ses fruits (attendez, c'est pas dans Blanche-Neige ça ?) lorsque trois voix crièrent en même temps :

 **\- N'Y TOUCHE PAS !**

Sur le coup, Aqua sursauta et fit un bond de deux mètres ! Ses trois marraines se tenaient devant elle. Mais où avait-elle foiré dans son super plan ?!

 **\- Ecoute Aqua, si tu veux des fruits, tu vas te les chercher toi-même !** Gronda Lucy

 **\- Tu allais vraiment manger mes fraises là ?!** S'écria Erza

 **\- Aqua, si tu vas dehors, ne parle pas aux inconnus et prends surtout tout ton temps !** S'exclama Levy, en la poussant dehors

 **\- Mais ... !** Essaya-t-elle de protester.

Trop tard. La voilà dehors, un panier d'osier à la main. _"D'accord ..."_ Se dit-elle. La jeune fille s'avança alors dans la forêt.

* * *

Alors qu'elle cueillait tranquillement quelques baies (oh ! des rimes !) un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vient l'aborder :

 **\- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez vous m'indiquer le ... chemin ...**

Aqua, alias Jubia, se retourna pour faire face au garçon. Il était plus grand qu'elle, cheveux blanc pointu et ... presque à poil ?! Non mais c'est qui ce gars ?! Mais ce qui l'a dérangea le plus, ce fut son air abasourdi qu'il a eut lorsqu'elle s'est retourné. _"AAAAAh ! Un pervers !"_ Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Sans le regarder, la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant (forcement elle va pas marcher xD) vers le cœur de la forêt. Elle put juste entendre sa dernière phase :

 **\- Je m'appelle Léon Bastia, revenez belle enfant !**

 _"Beurk ! C'est un pédophile, j'en suis sûre !"_ Pensa-t-elle. Aqua se mit alors à lever les bras vers le ciel et à crier :

 **\- Pédophile ! Pédophile !** (Bon délire que j'ai eu avec deux amis xDD)

La jolie jeune fille se risqua un regard en arrière. Ouf, il ne la suivait pas. Soudain, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et tomba à la renverse. Elle releva la tête. Sans doute venait-elle de se cogner contre un arbre ? Puis la jeune demoiselle remarqua le beau brun qui se tenait devant elle ... Complètement nu ... Réalisant tout à coup ce qu'elle fixait (oh la cochonne !) Jubia, non Aqua, (je vais jamais m'y faire !) ferma les yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolée ...** S'excusa-t-elle, rouge de honte

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

Il baissa le regard et remarqua qu'il lui manquait ses vêtements.

 **\- Merde ! Encore cette manie de me déshabiller partout !** Jura-t-il pour lui même. **Bon, où ais-je mis mes fringues, cette-fois ...**

Aqua entendit alors le brun partir, puis revenir quelques instants plus tard.

 **\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux,** lui affirma-t-il.

Elle les ouvrit doucement puis vit qu'il était maintenant habillé. Tient, c'est étrange mais, il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré. Mais où ? Le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. La jeune fille venait de totalement oublier pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. En effet, Aqua le regardait désormais avec des cœurs pleins les yeux ! Oui, le sortilège de l'affreuse Mirajane la démone commençait à fonctionner ...

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Demanda son prince charmant

 **\- Je ... Aqua !**

 **\- Aqua ? Très joli. Moi, c'est Grey. Dis, ça te dirais te faire un tour dans la forêt avec moi ?**

Elle aurait tellement voulut accepter, mais sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Puis elle se rappela la consigne de sa marraine Levy : ne parle pas aux étranger ! Sans rien expliquer, elle s'enfuit en courant (encore une fois ...), mais cette fois-ci pour se diriger vers sa chaumière. Par contre, il faut m'expliquer comment elle arrive à rentrer chez elle alors qu'elle est censée être perdu dans la forêt xD. Bref. Aqua ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'écroula au sol. Les trois fées réalisèrent que le sortilège de l'horrible sorcière venait de se réaliser. Ils avaient perdu Aqua pour toujours ! Alors que les trois filles reprenaient leurs apparences de fées, un jeune homme entra dans la maison.

 **\- Mais c'est ...** Commença Levy

 **\- Le Prince Grey Fullbuster !** S'exclama Lucy.

Le fameux Prince s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Sans hésiter, il l'embrassa. Elle se réveilla aussitôt. Regarda tout le monde autour d'elle puis embrassa à son tour le beau brun. Et c'est ainsi que Mirajane la démone venait de nouveau de former un couple tellement elle adorait ça, Jubia et Grey se marièrent, Lucy finit sa vie avec Natsu le dragon et ... ben c'est tout en fait ! HAPPY END !

* * *

 _Désolée, mais celui-ci est extrêmement court. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune idée xD Bref, le prochain sera sur du Nalu mais je ne dévoilerai pas le conte cette fois-ci ;) Pensez à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


End file.
